


My Beautiful Iroha

by phfatbeatrice



Series: The Kamihama of the Future [2]
Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Aged Up, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phfatbeatrice/pseuds/phfatbeatrice
Summary: Iroha managed to pass her senior high school exams with honorary marks, so Yachiyo decides to treat her.
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Series: The Kamihama of the Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126979
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	My Beautiful Iroha

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this mess of a piece between 2am and 6am. Please forgive anything that feels rushed and wrong. I only did minimal editing. 
> 
> Also Yachiyo isnt the only one doing all the work — just letting you know!

Iroha Tamaki hadn’t questioned who she was supposed to be in this world until after she had become a magical girl. She knew that she was destined to pursue her education, get into a good college, and find a good career path. That was until she had contracted with Kyuubey. After getting ensnared in a world of magic, the pink haired girl hadn’t really known what her future looked like. 

Despite the uncertainty of her freedom to age naturally, here she was holding a letter from her senior high school with her final test grades of her primary education. 

The still rather petite girl had never expected to survive this long after learning of the fate of most magical girls. However, after a faction had been built and she had a strong team to back her up, continuing to live didn’t seem like such a bleak wish anymore. After all, she had recently turned 18. Yachiyo was 22. Sana was 17. Felicia was 16. Tsuruno was 20. They all were slowly beating the odds. Yes, friends had been lost. Iroha would never grow used to the painful feeling of having to lay one of their own to rest — and sometimes to brutality of having to fight a friend who had become a witch. But her close inner circle had so far prevailed. Even Mifuyu, who had become prone to emotional distress and struggled with her own soul gem management was still fighting. 

Iroha didn’t like holding hope for the younger girls in their union ranks, the chances of failure too high at such an uncertain time in their lives. So much so, she still had trouble thinking of a future with her own sister. Ui was only 15, an age she never would have reached hadn’t Iroha been approached by Kyuubey. Even still, 15 was a dangerous age for magical girls. The only thing Iroha held close was her gratefulness that she had been gifted any extra time with her sister. Another day was already a miracle in of itself. Maybe she could be thankful to the fact that this constant fear and caution wasn’t necessarily new when it came to her sister’s health, but it never got easier. 

The pink haired girl shook her head a little, trying to shake the thoughts from her head. She shouldn’t be thinking of such dark things. Today was supposed to be a good day. 

“Is that from your school?” The voice rang out from past the bar. It was Yachiyo, who had just slipped into the kitchen for a glass of water. The black haired veteran magical girl had listened to her roommate and recently made girlfriend passionately ramble about going to university, hoping to pursue some kind of medical career — but only if she actually graduated with good marks, that was. 

Iroha looked up to her partner and nodded. “Wanna open it together?” She asked, walking through the living quarters without even looking with expertise. Her eyes were glued on the envelope as she picked at the side adhesive to begin opening it. 

“Of course.” Yachiyo said, picking up her water and moving to the living area to meet Iroha halfway. 

The pink haired girl was anxious, despite the fact that she had a gut feeling that she had done well. She had spent countless nights with Yachiyo and Mifuyu studying and being tutored in subjects she was less than great at. She was lucky to have two people who had both graduated from her school, so they had both experienced how the final exams generally played out. 

She tore open the side of the envelope before tugging at the papers concealed within. Her pink eyes glanced up at Yachiyo, who gave her a look of confidence. Her hands shook as she unfolded the papers from within. Within seconds, the petite girl let out a small squeal and she hugged the letter to her body. 

Yachiyo smiled softly after having seen the results herself. “See, I told you you would do well.” She said to her girlfriend, resting a hand on her shoulder. 

Iroha was beaming, so happy with the numbers that had been on that letter. She was so relieved by it that she didn’t even hold herself back from turning to Yachiyo and kissing her in her excitement. She grinned as she looked at the elder magical girl and pulled her into a hug. “I honestly don’t think I could have done it without you!” She said as she held her partner. 

The darker haired girl let out a small chuckle. “I don’t know, I feel Mifuyu helped a lot more with some of those subjects.”

Iroha pulled away from the hug so she could look at her partner. “But you helped me more than just studying.” She said with a small sly smirk. 

“I think that would be counted more as a distraction.” Yachiyo followed with, letting out another small laugh. 

It felt like the air shifted from excitement to something a bit more stuffy. It had become somewhat of a habit for the two girls to celebrate with sleeping together and today seemed no different. “Maybe you could distract me a bit now then?” Iroha suddenly quipped, discarding the papers she was still holding so she could use her hands to move a little closer to her girlfriend. 

Yachiyo never got over how bold Iroha could be. The same girl who would stammer trying to order food at a restaurant was sitting before her practically flat out asking to have sex. Not that Yachiyo had any qualms with it, she just found it somewhat amusing. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.” She said, leaning in to kiss Iroha with a little more passion than their celebratory kiss only moments ago had held. 

Iroha took a few steps back so her back was against the wall as they kissed, each small gasp for air met with more passion than the last. She liked how it felt to pressed against the wall by Yachiyo’s perfect figure. 

Yachiyo put one hand on the wall to balance herself as she deepened the kiss a little, opening her mouth as if to ask her junior to do the same. 

Iroha granted her wish by parting her own lips. She let out a quiet hum when her mouth was almost immediately infiltrated by her lover’s tongue. Her pulse sped up and she could feel her heartbeat all the way to her fingers and toes. She wrapped her arms around Yachiyo’s neck, pulling her in a little more and putting one hand in her hair. 

The older of the two continued kissing her for what felt like hours before breaking away, huffing a little. “We need to move upstairs.” She said, her face flush and her lips a little plumped up from their make-out session. 

Iroha nodded, her own eyes a little glassy over as she breathed through her mouth in an attempt to catch her breath from the heat of it all. 

The two of them had learned the hard way that their house was too busy for them to go at it anywhere other than the room they now shared. One time, Iroha had disregarded that they were both in the kitchen and had been caught with her hand up Yachiyo’s skirt by a very embarrassed Sana who had come to ask if they needed any help with dinner that night. In fact, before that happened, the two of them hadn’t announced to the other 5 people currently living in the boarding home that they had been dating — not that the residents hadn’t noticed. In fact, upon their announcement, Mifuyu even commented that she had thought they had been dating even back before she moved back into Mikazuki Villa. 

Yachiyo took Iroha’s hand and led the two of them up the stairs to the master bedroom at the end of the hall. She had chosen this room as their shared space for two reasons: its size comfortably accommodated both of the girls without feeling cramped, and it was three rooms away from any of the other five rooms being occupied. That way they could comfortably enjoy themselves with no fear of disturbing anyone else who lived there if they were home. 

Once the door was closed behind them, Yachiyo pinned Iroha against it and started kissing her yet again. This time, she quickly broke away from the pink haired girl’s mouth and began kissing down her jaw and neck line, before settling to nip and suck at the smaller girl’s neck and shoulder area. 

“Hmm, Yachiyo...” Iroha hummed out as she held her neck at an angle that made it easier for her lover to mark her. She had entangled one of her hands in Yachiyo’s long hair, the other sitting loosely on the model’s hip. 

Yachiyo continued to leave small marks as she began unbuttoning Iroha’s top. A few years of aging had gifted Iroha with a little more breast than she had had when the two women first met, but she was still petite. “You know, I’m so proud of you.” Yachiyo stated suddenly as she pushed the dress shirt off of Iroha’s shoulders. 

This sudden compliment made Iroha’s already pink cheeks flush a little more. “Yeah?” She said softly as she finished taking the top off. She moved her hands to pick at the hem of the bottom of Yachiyo’s undoubtedly fashionable top, aiming to remove it. 

Yachiyo nodded a little as she raised her arms above her head to assist the other in leaving her topless. “You really do work so hard.” Yachiyo said before she pressed her body against Iroha’s again. She kissed at Iroha’s jaw before finding her way up to the girl’s ear. She whispered into her ear, “Iroha is my good girl.” She took her earlobe into her mouth, sucking on it as she listened to her girlfriend’s voice. 

It was embarrassing to the other but she had developed somewhat of a praise kink and it had really sent an electric shock straight down to her core when Yachiyo whispered those words to her. “Hahh, Yachiyoo~” Iroha had tried to keep her voice held back but for the other to immediately nibble at her ear like that after using such words... it was unfair. 

“My beautiful, smart, good girl...” Yachiyo continued as she ran her hands down Iroha’s collarbones, circling small paths to her concealed breasts. 

Iroha let out another quiet moan, embarrassed by the way Yachiyo knew where her every button was and just how to push them. She couldn’t leave her girlfriend to do all of the work though. She clumsily pushed Yachiyo’s bra straps down a little so she could push the pesky article of clothing out of the way. Iroha could be smooth and graceful with her love making, but not when Yachiyo had taken such a lead. Somehow the dark haired girl knew exactly how to make her feel like a virgin again. 

Yachiyo leaned in, only so she could reach behind Iroha and unhook her bra. She pulled the useless fabric away before putting a hand on the soft flesh of Iroha’s chest. She took the pink haired girl’s lips for her own again as she began massaging her breasts, only grazing over her nipples as she did so. 

Iroha gasped out, pressing herself forward against her lover. She moaned into Yachiyo’s mouth as she was manipulated so well. Once she was able to pull away for air, even just for a second, she spoke in a breathy tone, “Bed.” She gestured to their queen sized bed in the middle of the room. She was already so turned on that her knees were weak and she knew that there was no way she could hold herself up once they went any further. 

Yachiyo nodded to Iroha’s request and guided their bodies, still close together, to the mattress. She pulled away just enough to slip her own bra off and toss it to the floor. She went ahead and slipped her skirt and tights off as well, leaving her in only the deep blue thong she was sporting. 

Iroha admired Yachiyo’s body for a moment, unable to help herself from staring. She never broke eye contact with her lover’s form as she undressed herself clumsily. 

“You’re so perfect, Iroha Tamaki.” Yachiyo said as she moved close to her girlfriend again. She guided the petite girl down onto the sheets and she climbed on top of her, her dark eyes looking at Iroha almost as if she was a treat to be consumed. 

“I-I’m not.” Iroha interjected, obviously enjoying the compliment even despite rejecting it. “If either of us is p-perfect, it’s you.” She said, fumbling with her words. 

Yachiyo didn’t counter, instead continuing her thought, “Hmm, my perfect Iroha... such a sweet girl...” She murmured as she looked down Iroha’s body. Yachiyo moved her face to be eye level with Iroha’s perky nipples, eyes lustfully taking in the view. “And all mine.” She finished before moving in to wrap her hot lips around one of Iroha’s nipples, making the girl underneath her moan out. 

The way Yachiyo’s voice had taken a breathy tone and her eyes became drunk with desire sent shockwaves of pleasure to Iroha’s already soaked core. The words spoken from those reddened lips were the cherry on top, causing Iroha to feel like she could come just from words alone. Her voice escaped her before she even knew it. When Yachiyo took one of her nipples into her hot mouth, it caused Iroha to gasp and let out a deep moan. “Haannh...! Hmm, ah! Y-Yachiyooo...!” She gasped out. She hadn’t intended on being noisy, it was just something Yachiyo drew out of her. 

Yachiyo hummed as she teased her lover’s nipple until it stood erect. She switched to the other side, playing with the swollen nipple she had just freed with her hand. The other hand of hers has inched its way down to rest at the elastic of Iroha’s bikini cut underwear. She teased Iroha’s nipples for only a few more moments before she pulled away and looked up at the blushing girl’s face. 

Iroha’s eyes met Yachiyo’s once the older girl had pulled away from her chest. Her face was flushed and her bangs were beginning to stick to her forehead. She was so turned on already that even feeling Yachiyo’s naturally kind of cool fingertips mere inches from her pussy made her feel like she was going to lose her mind. 

Before moving to the prize, Yachiyo repositioned herself so that she could sit at eye level with Iroha. She wanted to see the way Iroha’s cute face twisted with pleasure and how she turned a deep hue of red as her voice filled the room before she came. She felt she could only properly enjoy that if she was at a front row seat. 

Iroha blushed and put a hand up to her own mouth. She knew why Yachiyo had changed positions and it would never get less embarrassing. It was a kink of the dark haired girl’s to watch how her own touches effected Iroha, one she had been pretty vocal about only shortly after they had started their sexual relationship. Iroha found it so embarrassing that her face of all things had become such a kinky thing to her girlfriend that she had to vocalise it. However, Iroha didn’t hate it. If anything, it made her put on a little of a show for Yachiyo. It never made it less embarrassing though. 

Once comfortable in her position, Yachiyo pressed her hand into Iroha’s panties. She slid a single finger into the light haired girl’s slit, running that finger all the way down and back up through her girlfriend’s slick. 

Iroha immediately moaned out, bucking her hips up a little. The sudden motions of the other had caused a heat to stir through her and she closed her eyes from the pleasure. 

Yachiyo slipped a second finger into her slit, running the two cool digits on either side of her clit. 

Iroha’s volume raised by a couple notches, and she grasped at the sheets beneath her. “Nnngh, Yaaa~ Yachiyo~!” She moaned out, her eyes still closed as she panted. 

The model moved her two fingers down lower in Iroha’s cunt, finding her entrance. She slowly slid her fingers into the hole, Iroha’s body tightening around the digits. She pressed her fingers in deeper as she moved her thumb to run across the petite girl’s clit. 

Iroha was seeing stars and she hadn’t even come yet. Her voice echoed through the room as she let out moans and unintelligible sounds. Her body was on fire and she could feel herself bucking her hips into Yachiyo’s hand. “I-I’m...-!” She was so close that she couldn’t even get the words out. It was embarrassing to her how fast she had gotten to her peak. She knew it had to do with just how sensitive she was to being praised and the way Yachiyo could press all of her buttons just the right way. 

Yachiyo let out a hum and moved close to Iroha’s face. “Let me see that beautiful coming face...” she said softly, her own breath hot and heavy. 

Iroha nodded while she gasped out. That last compliment was all it took for the world to go white, her voice hitching in her throat when she hit her orgasm. She bit her lip and groaned out, her eyes tightly shut. 

Yachiyo slowed her hand to a stop, not removing her fingers from inside of Iroha as the girl’s muscle still clinched down onto them. Seeing the way Iroha’s face twisted in pleasure had left her with her own underwear soaked. Watching the direct result of what she had done to the girl... it was one of her favourite things. 

Moments passed and Iroha huffed out, finally opening her eyes after what seemed like forever. Her whole body was still tingling and she could have probably spent plenty more time basking in her afterglow. However, her mind was only on one thing. 

As soon as she felt it safe to move, Iroha climbed atop her girlfriend who had been mostly beside her by this point. “W-was I good?” She asked, her voice a bit wispy after her loud moaning. 

Yachiyo looked up at Iroha, a blush on her otherwise porcelain complexion, and she nodded. “Perfect.” She said, her own arousal drenching her words. 

“Good.” Iroha said as she leaned down to kiss Yachiyo. Unlike herself, Yachiyo was quiet in bed. Not so quiet as to make Iroha self conscious of her performance but much quieter than the loud gasps and moans Iroha made. 

The smaller girl kissed Yachiyo deeply as she ran her hands up and down her girlfriend’s thin frame. Yachiyo liked being teased. She liked being teased to the point of contention, to the point that she had to beg Iroha to touch her. Therefore, Iroha could gently give Yachiyo small waves of affection and pleasure before pulling away and going back to small signs of love like kisses and gently groping her. 

Yachiyo guided one of Iroha’s hands to her scalp, asking that the other tug on her hair without even having to say a word. Unlike Iroha who was all soft love and compliments, Yachiyo liked things a little dirtier. She enjoyed her hair being pulled, being teased and taunted, a little pain, and she especially enjoyed delayed orgasms. She had only been lucky to find someone as vanilla as Iroha willing to dish these things out to her on a silver platter. 

Iroha entangled her hand in Yachiyo’s hair before tugging the strands almost hungrily. She found it fun to be able to play bad guy, as long as she knew Yachiyo was enjoying it. She kissed Yachiyo again before nipping and biting at the flesh of her neck.

Yachiyo gasped and pressed up into Iroha as the little shocks of pain from the bites sent waves of pleasure straight down to her cunt. 

The younger girl bit at her earlobe as she nestled a knee in between Yachiyo’s legs. She pressed it up against the older girl’s core as she tugged at her long strands of hair. Hearing the way Yachiyo’s breath hitched told Iroha that she was doing everything right. 

Feeling the pressure against her core along with the little bits of pain inflicted on her left the model’s breathing erratic. Her whole body was buzzing with pleasure as Iroha played her like a violin. “Iroha...!” Yachiyo said, looking up at her lover. 

The younger of the two grinned a little and sat up just enough for her knee to shift. She stopped tugging at the long black strands of hair as she studied Yachiyo’s face for a moment. “Hmm?” She hummed out to listen for Yachiyo’s request. 

Yachiyo suddenly looked rather shy, a stark difference to her usual aloof-like demeanour. She shook her head a bit, before tugging Iroha back down on top of her. 

The pink haired girl smiled and let her hands run over Yachiyo’s slim torso. She was pretty sure that her partner was trying to decide if she was willing to beg yet. Iroha hadn’t even pushed her nearly as far as some nights so she wasn’t surprised when Yachiyo backed out of speaking up. 

Instead of giving Yachiyo anymore attention to her core, Iroha began teasingly running her fingertips around the model’s areolas, admiring the parts of her girlfriend that no one else got to see. Iroha unintentionally got jealous sometimes at the prospect of Yachiyo modelling swimsuits and other revealing clothes that showed a little too much skin. It just came with the job, Yachiyo would reassure her. However, the thought that random people owned pictures of her girlfriend in those scanty pieces of cloth made Iroha red with jealousy. Those people would never see the shy expressions, the completely naked body, or the real personality of Yachiyo Nanami. That was reserved for Iroha, and it was the one thing that helped her not become bitter in her jealousy. 

Thinking of Yachiyo’s modelling made Iroha have a new fire under her and she leaned in, taking one of her girlfriend’s nipples into her mouth. She sucked and gently bit at the sensitive flesh, pinching and groping at her other nipple as she did so. 

This sudden change in vigour caused Yachiyo to let out a rare moan and she looked down at Iroha, who looked focused. Yachiyo bucked her hips up a little at the little shockwaves of pleasure that came from the light pain play, feeling that familiar twisting feeling at the base of her abdomen. 

Iroha pressed her leg up a little rougher as she pulled away from Yachiyo’s pink nipples. She ran her nails down her girlfriend’s perfectly shaped body, looking at her with a dazed but determined look. She moved her leg so she could move down Yachiyo’s slim frame until she was hovering over her core. 

Yachiyo enjoyed the way Iroha looked at her like she was a dessert to be devoured. It made her cunt tightened for a moment in longing. She wasn’t quite at edging range but the look in Iroha’s eyes brought her close. 

The light haired girl hooked her fingers in the strings of the sides of the thong and pulled it down and off of Yachiyo in a smooth movement. She blew at the waxed area, causing Yachiyo to shiver a little with excitement. She was soaked enough that it was undoubtedly visible to Iroha. She moved down and pushed Yachiyo’s legs apart, getting down close enough to her lover’s core that it was the only thing she could smell. 

Yachiyo felt her own wave of embarrassment at her pussy being stared at from such little distance but she didn’t stop her girlfriend from doing so. No, instead she rocked her hips just a little from the thought. “Hmm, Iroha...” She spoke, this time her voice holding a little more desperation than the previous time. “I... mmm, I need you...” She spoke, looking down at Iroha, who was now looking up at her. 

Iroha watched Yachiyo’s ongoing expression before smiling a little. “Okay, but only because you did so well earlier.” She commented, obviously referring to the way Yachiyo had serviced her moments prior. She ducked her head down, laying a couple kisses along the naturally slightly prickly skin before dipping her tongue into her lover’s cunt. 

The black haired girl let out a gasp and her eyes rolled back for a moment. It was obvious to her that she had been aroused longer than she had noted, considering how sensitive she was. 

Iroha held onto Yachiyo’s hip with one hand, the other gently holding the older girl’s wet lower lips apart to make it easier for her to lick. She ran her flat tongue up and down, teasingly pressing it into her core just a little before smoothly moving back up. 

Honestly, if someone had told these two girls they would be in this position even a year ago, they both would have adamantly denied even having feelings for one another, much less enough to allow this kind of thing to happen. But their relationship had been like a dam. Once Iroha had confessed her feelings in a nervous, slightly drunken ramble (she had sneaked some sake from Yachiyo’s alcohol cabinet) things dominoed quickly. Yachiyo had been quite firm in her stance that she didn’t want things to turn sexual right away, despite their age difference not being an actual issue. However, two years of pent of feelings, Iroha’s willingness, and Yachiyo being weak at saying no to Iroha’s big pink eyes meant the two soon found themselves fooling around. Fooling around turned into fingering turned into full blown sex. 

Iroha ran her tongue up and down again before she moved her fingers from holding her lover’s cunt open to press two slender digits into her. 

Yachiyo silently gasped and bucked her hips. She had her bottom lip between her teeth as her dark blue eyes watched the girl between her thighs. She entangled her left hand into Iroha’s long pink hair as she quietly huffed from the pleasure. 

Iroha could feel Yachiyo unintentionally pressing her head into her pussy and she found it kind of cute. She ran her tongue over the desperate girl’s clit before she sucked on the bud. She started moving her fingers inside of Yachiyo, taking in the way her every sense was taken in by Yachiyo’s pleasure. 

The older girl tugged at Iroha’s hair unintentionally as she grew close to her orgasm. She huffed out, the only sounds in the room just how heavy she was breathing and the sounds of Iroha sucking and licking at her cunt while finger-fucking her. After only a few moments of hearing such dirty sounds, Yachiyo let out a quiet moan as she tensed up and grasped at Iroha’s hair like she was a life line. Her toes curled as her vision went white and she stopped breathing for a moment to silence herself from being any louder. 

Iroha slowed her pace but didn’t stop until she felt Yachiyo go limp around her. She pulled away, wiping her face with her arm. She didn’t say anything as she moved to lay up beside her girlfriend. She watched Yachiyo’s face for a moment before nuzzling close to her. 

Yachiyo was a bit more bold and tilted Iroha’s head up to kiss her. She didn’t mind tasting herself on the younger girls tongue as she kissed her deeply for a moment. She pulled away after a short time and smiled. “Congratulations, my good girl.” 

Iroha ignited pink all across her face and she stammered a little and looked away. “Thanks, Yachiyo.” She said, her voice showing her embarrassment. 

Yachiyo chuckled at just how easy it was to tease her and kissed her softly again. “To celebrate, we’ll make hamburger steak for dinner.” She said before wrapping her arms around Iroha. “Hmm, after a nap.” 

Iroha smiled warmly and nodded. “It’s a date.” She said as she rested her head up against Yachiyo’s neck and closing her eyes. “I love you.” 

The older girl ran her fingers through Iroha’s hair to straighten it after she had messed it all up. “I love you too.” 

With that, the two girls slowly dozed off to sleep, both curled up against the other comfortably.


End file.
